


The Joker to my Harley Quinn

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Halloween, frat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Joker to my Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

Frat parties weren’t really your thing, they weren’t really your roommates thing either but Halloween was. When she heard about the annual Halloween party the main fraternity on campus was throwing she came rushing back to your dorm eager to start planning what the two of you would be wearing to the party.

“We should be something cute like a lady bug or something,” she suggested.

“I’m sure one of the sororities houses will all go as cute insects.”

“I don’t think so. I overhead one of them talking and they’re all going as Victoria Secret models this year since it’s cheap.”

“That’s actually a really smart idea but not for us,” you smiled. “I have this dress in the back of my closet that would make a great Harley Quinn costume though. Why don’t we go as super villains?”

That following weekend, the two of you walked into the fraternity house decked out in your villainess costumes. Yours being Harley Quinn and her’s the very elusive Poison Ivy. And while the two of you had second guess about the tightness of your costumes back at your dorm all of your worries were washed away when you realized that your dresses probably weren’t tight enough compared to some of the other costumes.

Considering neither of you had actually been to a college party before, you did what any one else would have done, you linked arms and scurried away from the door and farther into the massive house. With no where else to go, the two of you found yourself in the kitchen where your friend dropped your arm in search of something to drink promising that she’d come back to get you. You kept your eye on her for a minute before more people started flooding into the kitchen to get their alcohol fixes. It was pretty clear then that the two of you weren’t reuniting anytime soon so you left your place in the crowded kitchen in hopes of finding a more open space.

You knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to wander around a stranger’s house by yourself while everyone else was preoccupied with setting the mood right in their bodies with the bitter tasting concoctions, but you really had no choice. As you left the kitchen you passed, what you assumed to be, the living room where hundreds of bodies were pressed together while music blared from the sound system. Realizing you wouldn’t have any personal space in there you carried on with your search, passing several rooms where questionable noises were echoing until you found the sliding doors that opened up to the back yard. And while there were still lots of people outside lingering around the pool, it was the only spot that allowed you some fresh air. Or at least it was until some wonderful person decided to contaminate the crisp air with the joyous sent of smoke and cancer stricken lungs.

Defeated, you headed back inside the house in the hopes of finding an empty bathroom to hang out in until you could find your roommate. Only navigating around the massive house was seemingly more difficult as more people had trickled in while you were outside. Regardless, you pushed passed people trying your best to be polite about it but growing impatient when couples refused to part to let you through. With no bathroom in sight, you decided to try the upstairs portion of the house and to your luck there was an empty bathroom to the right of the grand staircase. In fact, you were just about to shut the door behind you when you heard a voice.

“You can’t be up here.”

Apologizing quickly, you backed away from the bathroom before turing to face the unknown voice, but nothing could have prepared you for what you eyes landed on when you whirled around.

There standing in front of you was a boy. A boy who towered over you and had the most beautiful hazel eyes you had ever seen — which was saying a lot considering your guilty pleasure television show also starred a dreamy boy with hazel eyes. Not to mention the gorgeous boy in front of you was wearing a Joker costume. One that complimented your Harley Quinn costume rather perfectly in your opinion.

“S-sorry,” you stuttered. “I just couldn’t find a bathroom downstairs.”

“It’s to the left of the front door,” he deadpanned, his eyes staring straight into yours.

“Right. Well I guess I’ll head that way then,” you said, turning away from the boy and heading back for the stairs. And even though you didn’t want to leave the nice quiet space you knew if you stayed a minute longer you might be kicked out of the house.

“Wait,” the boy said, grabbing your wrist and turning you around.

You probably should have been angry about the action but something about those eyes made you feel safe, even if he was a stranger. Boy, would your mom kill you if you said that to her. And yet despite what your mother’s voice might’ve been screaming in your head, you stayed.

“I uh I just wanted to say you’re costume is really good. Definitely better than the sea of lingerie models downstairs.”

“Thanks,” you smiled. “You make a nice Joker yourself.”

“I’ve never seen you around here before,” he said, finally releasing your wrist. “I’m Ashton by the way.”

“Y/n. My roommate and I don’t really party but she’s a sucker for Halloween so that’s why we’re here,” you paused, making sure he was still listening to you. “But we got separated earlier in the night so I’ve just been wondering around.”

“You’re brave. I wouldn’t want to be walking around the house by myself looking like that. Most of the guys here are assholes.”

“But you’re not, right?” you teased.

“If you’re asking if I treat girls like they do then you’re right I don’t. Now what do you say we go downstairs? I can get you a drink and maybe search for your friend.”

“While that sounds lovely, I don’t drink. However, I would love your help in finding my missing roommate,” you smiled.

After an hour of searching the house for your roommate your phone vibrated in your pocket. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw it was her. Apparently she had left the party forty minutes ago with a boy from her biology class. Needless to say, she was only texting you to warn you not to come back home anytime soon. You relied the information back to Ashton who had been helping you search the whole time.

The two of you were now back in the back yard but thankfully it was less crowded than before. Sighing, you threw yourself on to the grass not really caring if your dress got grass stains on it. You figured Ashton was going to head back inside so when he lowered himself to the ground beside you, you were a bit shocked.

“Don’t you want to go inside?”

“Why? Am I bother you? If I am I will,” he said, getting ready to stand back up until you pushed him back down. “Parties really aren’t my thing either.”

“But you’re in a fraternity? Isn’t that all you do?”

“Technically no. We also fundraise for charities but no one ever cares about that,” he huffed. “I only joined to help raise money and meet more people. The party thing just comes with it I guess.”

With nothing else to say you let the silence of the night take over. October had always been your favorite weather month and tonight was the perfect example of that. And even though the clouds were beginning to move over the moon, there was still enough light out for you to make out Ashton’s defined features. It was only when the air started getting breezier did Ashton break the silence.

“Do you want to go up to my room?” he asked. You must have made a face at his offer though as he was quick to justify. “I mean it’s getting cold out here and since it’s Halloween I have a few scary movies I’ve been wanting to watch but haven’t had time to,” he rambled.

You giggled at his nervousness, “scary movies sounds good, but only if we end the night watching a Batman movie. I mean it only seems fit considering our costumes.”

“Seriously?” Ashton asked in disbelief, to which you nodded your head.

It was five minutes later that you found yourself in Ashton’s dorm room, a pair of his sweats and an oversized fraternity t-shirt being tossed towards you so you could be more comfortable. And while you knew you probably shouldn’t stay the night, you didn’t care.

“Ready?” he asked, patting a spot on the bed for you to join before pressing play.

And while your roommate and you had made a pack at the beginning of the year not to share a bed with any of the sleepy fraternity boys you didn’t think actually sleeping in the bed was a total violation of the back and frankly you didn’t care. Who knows maybe this frat boy really was the Joker to your Harley Quinn.

“You know,” he mumbled, as the ending credits for Batman began playing. “This is the best Halloween I’ve ever had.”


End file.
